Tombons dans ce piège que j'ai créé
by panteraa
Summary: La guerre continue à Everworld. Mais April s'interroge sur son futur dans ce monde et de ses sentiments pour un dieu qui lui semblait étrangé.    POV April, POV Loki, et peu être Christopher.
1. Chapitre 1

Encore un matin à Everworld. Je me suis réveillée dans un immense château datant de l'époque viking. Et non ce n'est pas un hôtel, et non je ne rêvait pas. Depuis maintenant je ne sais combien de temps, je suis ici, à Everworld. Tout cela à cause de ma demi sœur... que j'ai tuée...oui Senna! Je ne pense pas éprouvé de regret pour ce que j'ai fais... Non pas que cet acte fut sens mal mais je la détesté vraiment, à cause d'elle j'ai perdu toute chance de retrouver ma vie normale de l'ancien monde. C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à il y à peu... Mais je pense que maintenant c'est différent. De toute façon, Senna morte, la porte pour l'ancien monde est définitivement fermé donc autan ce faire à ce monde dès maintenant même si je pense que je le connais suffisamment.

Bref, je me suis donc réveillée dans un château viking, celui des dieux nordique nommé Asgard. Odin nous y avez invité pour entre autre nous protégé de la menace néonaziste. Voyant l'épaisseur de cette forteresse, je me dis qu'il est impossible de la détruire. David, Jalil, Christopher et moi somme arrivés ici avant hier avec Odin, Thor, Balder, Merlin et Loki. Ah Loki... dieux nordique de le destruction celui qui à enlevé Senna du monde réel et à cause de qui tout commencé. Il a voulu nous détruire à maintes reprises mais aujourd'hui, il est de notre côté. Mieux valait l'avoir avec nous que contre nous. Il garde tout de même un malin plaisir à se moquer de nous et à cracher son venin par derrière. Je ne lui faisais guère confiance, même si depuis qu'il m'avais sauvé dans la grotte de Hel, je lui était éternellement reconnaissante.

La chambre ou je me trouvais était énorme, un lit immense rien que pour moi, bon d'accord, il y faisait un peu froid mais j'avais connu pire. Bon, ce n'était pas le luxe cinq étoile de l' Olympe mais j'appréciais cet endroit.

Quand je fus habillée dans des vêtements typique du pays, soit une belle robe beige et verte, tout à fait sobre mais aussi laissant voir les forme de mon corps, je sortis de la chambre et fut devant une multitude de couloirs, de portes. Bref selon moi, Asgard était un véritable labyrinthe. Je soupirais... personne à l'environ pour m'indiquer le chemin, pourtant, les autres fois, l'un de mes compagnons était toujours là pour m'accompagner, mais cette fois personne. Je décidé donc de partir de mon côté, je suivis un couloir, puis un autre et encore un. Ceci devenait fatiguant et sans le vouloir, je m'étais réellement perdue dans cet immense palais. Je m'appuyais contre un mur et attendis que quelqu'un passe pour lui demander le chemin. J'ai attendus pendant un certain temps puis je m suis dis que vu l'endroit ou j'étais, personne n'allait venir. J'étais sur le point de perdre espoir quand j'entendis soudainement des bruits de pas derrière moi. Quand je me suis retournais, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir de surprise.

Loki, le dieu nordique de la destruction, dont j'ai appris plus tard qu'il était aussi dieu des mensonges, de la malice et le l'illusion, rien qui vous mettrez en confiance. Il s'approchait de moi. C'était le type du beau viking, cheveux blonds mi-long, avec je dirais quelque reflets brun, les yeux gris glaçants, bien bâti, grand... Oui mais cette fois, sa taille était plutôt normale, il faisait je pense que deux mètres de haut, loin de sa taille ordinaire. Son sourire habituel sur les lèvres, mauvais et ironique, il m'adressa la parole d'une voix sarcastique et moqueuse.

« Hé bien April, que faites vous ici? Ces quartiers sont rarement habités, peu de personne viennent ici.

-Pourquoi donc, ces quartiers ne sont pas si mal, la décoration ne manque pas de charme en tout cas. »

J'essayais de continuer cette conversation avec lui même si je n'en pensais pas moins. Mais je m'interrogeais, comment pouvais-je parler avec lui, il était tellement difficile à comprendre, même impossible. Il pouvait avoir un sourire sur le visage mais décider de vous tuer, mais il pouvait aussi rester sérieux et raisonnable. Ses atouts n'était pas sa puissance brute mais son intelligence, sa perfidie, ses plans recherchés et son physique de rêve...un vrai danger.

« Il vous plaises? Tant mieux... Ces quartiers sont les miens, personne n'ose s'y aventurer, vos êtes l'une des seule à être venu ici.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

-Mais dites moi justement, que faites vous là? Son sourire venait de se faire encore plus ironique qu'avant.

-Heu... »

Allais-je réellement lui dire que j'étais perdue et que par mégarde je m'étais retrouvée ici? Non, il ne manquerait pas l'occasion de ce moquer de moi. De toute façon, avec l'air gênés que j'avais, il ne tarderait pas à le deviner, peu être était-ce déjà le cas.

« Vous vous êtes perdu, n'est ce pas? Demanda t'il en souriant.

Gagné!

-Oui... dis-je d'une petite voix, je ne pensais pas que cette forteresse soit si compliqué et je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le chemin de la salle principale. »

Il émis un petit rire, encore et toujours en train de ce moquer, puis il me regarda. A ce moment, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser, j'ai sentis mes joues rougir sous l'intensité de son regard. Il s'approcha de moi et je commençais à paniquer intérieurement. Il se pencha vers moi, son visage près du miens...qu'allait t-il faire?

« Alors laissez moi vous accompagner jusqu'à cette salle »

Puis il ce redressa et commença à s'éloigner un sourire de satisfaction s'élargissant sur ses lèvres. Quant à moi je devais être plus rouge qu'une tomate. Pourquoi avais-je réagit comme cela, je n'aurais même pas du m'interroger. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je le rejoignis et le suivis en laissant une certaine distance entre lui et moi. Il marchait à une vitesse que j'arrivais plus ou moins à suivre. Nous marchâmes un long moment sans parler . Le chemin fut plus long que je ne l'aurais pensé, avais-je parcourue autant de chemin?

« C'est vraiment très grand, dis-je en regardant la longueur des couloirs.

-Oui, beaucoup de personnes étrangères ne trouvaient jamais leur chemins, certaines ne sont jamais revenus. »

Il avait dit ça comme si il parlait du temps qu'il faisait. Je m'interrogeais un peu sur lui, maintenant que nous étions dans le même camps, autant en connaître un peu plus sur lui. D'ailleurs, ça m'intéressais d'en connaître plus.

« Et vous? Vous connaissez bien les lieux?

-Plutôt bien. Mais je ne suis jamais resté vivre ici.

-Ah bon! Mais ou vivez vous alors? »

Il rigola. Encore? Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi, il souriait franchement,moqueur... je n'aimais pas ça?

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Ma vie personnelle vous intéresse tant que ça? »

Je rougissais encore une fois. Je devais être pathétique à rougir comme cela. Il émit encore une fois un sourire en voyant ma réaction. J'ai essayé de répliquer, sans succès.

« Non pas du tout! Je...posais juste des questions pour passer le temps. »

Il n'était pas dupe.

« Passer le temps? Vraiment? Il se moquait encore de moi, mais à mon grand étonnement il me répondit. Je vivais un peu partout avant... Quand je dis avant, c'était dans l'ancien monde, quand Everworld n'existait pas. A cette époque je m'installais partout, j'étais chez moi partout. »

Cette réponse m'étonna, je ressentis un élan de tristesse en sachant qu'il n'avais jamais eu de point ou se fixer. Avez t-il déjà eu une famille avec qui... Non, je n'avais pas à me poser ce genre de questions!

« Je vois, répondis-je sans essayer dans savoir plus. Nous y allons? »

Cette fois, son regard était différent, c'était un regard empli de mélancolie, de même que son sourire, non moqueur ou méchant, seulement...différent. Mon cœur se remit à battre fort, je ne savais pas pourquoi? Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, puis il reprit son habituel visage.

« Et bien d'accord chère April, allons y! »

Il me tendit son bras que je pris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle.

Le chemin ne fut finalement pas si long, nous arrivâmes peut après dans la salle principale. Je lâchais le bras de Loki, il m'adressa un sourire en me disant:

« Vous voilà arrivée à bon port.

-Oui je vous remercie, sans vous je ne serais peu être jamais sorti ».

Il rigola, ma réflexion le faisait rire? Sérieusement...

« Je ne vous aurez pas laissée mourir, en tout cas pas dans mes appartements. »

Il venait de dire quoi là? Qu'il ne me laisserait pas mourir? Qu'avait-on fait au grand Loki?

« D'ailleurs, vous êtes plutôt intéressante et loin d'être hideuse. » me dit-il en me gratifiant d'un regard quelque peu pervers.

Quel idiote d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait changer si subitement.

« Vous les dieux ne pensez vraiment qu'à vous! Dis-je extrêmement vexée, pourtant j'avais comme l'impression que je n'aurais pas du.

Il ne répondit rien. Il s'éloigna finalement, avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de ma vue, l'aurais-je vexé? Je sus trente seconde plus tard que non. La raison de sa fuite était plutôt due à l'arrivée de David et d' Odin vers moi, qu'à la phrase que j'avais sortie.

« De quoi parlais tu avec Loki? Me demanda David. »

Je le comprenais, si je l'avais vu dans une intense discussion avec Loki, je me serais aussi interrogée.

« Rien de bien important, du risque de se perdre à Asgard, j'ai bien faillis y finir mes jours et il est venu me chercher. »

David pari surpris, en l'occurrence il avait oublié que j'avais un sens de l'orientation défaillant.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai du venir te chercher, cela ne te serais pas arrivé et tu ne serais pas tombée sur lui...

-Non, ce n'est rien, nous avons discuté de choses et d'autre!

-Vous devriez éviter les discutions avec lui, parler avec Loki est l'une des choses les plus difficile. » Répondit Odin en soupirant, il semblait avoir de l'expérience en la matière. Je confirme!

Nous nous sommes finalement dirigés vers l'immense table au centre d'une salle plus que grandiose, le plafond haut de plusieurs mètres, la longueur et la largeur de la salle était aussi impressionnant, j'ignore combien mais on pourrait y loger deux terrain de foot, bref, presque impossible à décrire. Il y avait ça et la des richesses, dans chaque coins trainais un bijoux, de l'or ou des joyaux. Cependant, ce trésor restait nettement moins impressionnant que celui de Nidhorg, rien à voir.

J'ai remarqué que Jalil et Christopher étaient assis à la table, non loin de Thor, Balder et Merlin. Je les ai rejoins et me suis placée aux côtés de Jalil. Plus loin, assis aussi autour de la table, était présent quelques dieux qui discutait gaiement en mangeant. Une magnifique femme, ces long cheveux brun claire lui tombait sur ses épaules dénudé, elle portait une robe légère, blanche. Son cou étincelait à cause du collier d'or qu'elle portait. A ces côtés, un jeune homme, la même couleur de cheveux, un air noble, il ressemblait beaucoup à la femme. En face d'eux, il y avait un homme moins jeune, et niveau vestimentaire, on pouvais pas dire qu'il n'était pas original. En tout cas, son style restait douteux, genre peau de mouton sur la tête qui lui servait de manteau, enfin, à force ont ne s'étonne plus de rien. Tous étaient en train de manger l'un des nombreux plats posé sur la table, et pratiquement que de la viande. Christopher mangeait comme un goinfre, David entama une discutions avec Thor et Balder, Odin et Merlin firent de même. Quant à moi, je me plongeait dans mes pensés, qu'allions nous faire maintenant? La guerre semblait être loin d'être finit mais...et après, que ferions nous? Ou irons nous maintenant que la porte du monde réel s'était définitivement refermé.

« Ça ne va pas April? S'enquit Jalil qui me regardait étrangement.

-Oui oui ça va, répondis-je.

-Tu avais une tête étrange, me lança Christopher entre deux bouchers.

-A quoi donc pensais tu comme ça, me souffla Jalil.

-A nous...après...

-Comment ça? Me demanda t-il.

-Ce que nous ferons une fois la guerre terminée, vu que nous ne pouvons revenir, ou pouvons nous aller? »

Je commençais à m'emporter, j'avais vraiment peur de la suite. David avait stoppé sa discutions avec Thor et Balder, Christopher avais arrêté de manger et Jalil réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas, à l'évidence, pensé à ça. Les dieux nous regardaient, il avaient arrêtés leur discutions eux aussi. David rompit le silence.

« Nous n'y sommes pas encore April, après la guerre nous pourrons toujours...

-Et tu crois que ça suffira, après la guerre? Et quand la guerre sera finie, que feras tu? Tu t'engagera dans l'armée? La belle affaire David... Je...je ne veux pas que notre groupe soit séparé mais, vu la situation cela semble inévitable. Quand cette guerre sera finie, chacun de nous ira vers le peuple avec qui il à des affinité. Toi David, tu retournera peut être à l' Olympe, et Jalil, surement chez les nains. Christopher, toi, beaucoup de peuple t'aime bien, tu as l'embarras du choix... Mais moi, je n'en ai pas vraiment...je. »

Ma voix était faible et triste. J'avais plombé l'ambiance mais il fallait que j'évacue ce problème avant que je m'y perde complètement.

« Tu t'en fais trop pour rien, les peuples que nous avons aidés ne vont pas nous laisser tomber. » Assura David sa voix redevenue assurée.

Je restais sceptique à cet affirmation, mais Odin, Thor et Balder me rassurèrent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Dame April. Tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, nous allons vous le rendre. Répondit Thor à mes pensées.

-Nous n'allons pas vous laissez tomber » continua Balder en souriant.

Odin ne fit qu'un simple signe de la tête pour marquer son approbation. Je me sentis tout à coup mieux, savoir que les dieux n'allaient pas nous laisser me rassurais.

« Bien, nous allons donc commencer à parler de chose sérieuse mais la belle femme au long cheveux la coupa.

-Non, il manque encore quelqu'un! Vous devinez de qui je parle n'est ce pas? » Elle avait une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Tous les autres dieux était d'accord et je devinais de qui ils parlaient. Odin gronda de sa voix grave le nom de celui qu'il manquait.

« LOKI!

-Oui oui, pas la peine de crier: » répondit une voix dont je décelais parfaitement l'ironie, une voix que j'avais entendue ce matin même, Loki était là.


	2. Chapitre 2

Loki venait d'arriver, son petit sourire sur les lèvres, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis qu'il m'avait salement abandonné à l'entrée de la grande salle.

« Te voilà enfin Loki! Gronda Odin.

-Allons, allons, il n'y n'y a rien de grave là dedans...

-Tu ne comprend pas Loki? Franchement, je me demande pourquoi Odin t'accepte toujours parmi nous après ce que tu as fais? »

L'homme qui avait dit cela était celui vêtu d'une peau de mouton. Son visage reflétait une profonde haine envers Loki, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas concerné, il souriait, comme toujours.

« De quoi te plains tu? Ce n'est pas avec toi que nous allons détruire nos ennemis! Ce n'est pas avec ta tache de surveiller l' Asgard que nous irons loin. »

L'homme sembla se renfrogner sur lui même et tenta de réprimer un grognement de rage. Loki, fier de lui émit un sourire machiavélique de plaisir. La femme, énervée par la situation se leva. J'avais vraiment l'impression que David, Jalil, Christopher et moi ne comptions plus, nous n'étions que spectateur du carnage qui allait se passer. David était sur ses gardes au cas ou le danger devait arriver, Christopher continuait de manger en regardant les dieux et Jalil les observait intensément afin de savoir les raisons qui les opposaient. Et moi je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne quittais pas des yeux Loki. Il regardait la déesse brune avec de drôle d'yeux, et elle le regardait méchamment.

« Tout ce que tu fais nous pose problème Loki, et tu le sais! Chacune de tes paroles, tes actions...

-Cela suffit Freya! Aujourd'hui nous sommes uni et nous avons besoin de sa puissance! L'affaire est close! Odin n'avait pas crier mais le ton de sa voix avait suffit à la faire taire.

-Je ne comprend pas Odin, pourquoi le soutenir? » s'enquit le jeune homme que je n'avais pas entendu depuis le début, je l'avis même oublié.

C'était l'homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Freya.

« Frey, je suis d'accord avec toi mais Odin, le père de tous à décrété que cette discussion était finie! Dit Thor.

-Mais...

-Qui plus est, je suis aussi d'accord avec Odin, nous avons besoin de Loki, bien que je ne l'apprécie pas plus que toi. »

Frey ne répartit pas, il se rassit aux côté de la femme qui regardait Loki d'un œil malveillant. Ce dernier ne se sentait nullement concerné par la discussion, il s'était assit au côté de Balder qui le regardait étrangement. Ils étaient proches de nous, je ne lâchais pourtant pas Loki des yeux, il ne souriait plus, écoutant avec attention les paroles de Merlin.

« Comme nous l'on expliqué les arrivants de l'ancien monde, ces guerriers sembles être le plus grand danger que les hetwans actuellement. David à proposer une solution pour les détruire, mais il risque d'y avoir des pertes. Dit Merlin d'une voix grave, il était soucieux ce qui était compréhensible, je l'étais également.

-Je sais que cette idée est dangereuse mais je n'en vois pas d'autre! Continua David.

-En quoi consiste ton idée humain? Demanda l'homme à peau de bélier.

-Nous y venons Heimdall, répondit Odin d'une voix calme. Ce jeune héros propose que nous allions chercher de l'aide auprès des autres peuples et dieux pour qu'ils engagent leurs armées dans la bataille ».

Personne ne dit mot, moi même j'étais étonné par cette idée car il était peu probable que les dieux puissent s'entendre ensemble. Ces derniers présents ici réfléchissaient grandement, puis vinrent les protestations. Le dit Heimdall n'adhérait pas du tout à la solution, Frey et Freya semblaient d'un avis moins stricte mais pas complètement d'accord. Odin, Merlin et David observés encore nos réactions. Loki lui ne disait rien, il y avait un semblant de sourire sur son visage, je n'arrivais pas à définir si il était favorable à la solution ou pas.

Les brouhahas cessèrent enfin entre les dieux, Merlin repris.

« Cette idée est je pense se qu'il faut, plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons de puissance.

-Pour cela il faudrait que les autres soient d'accord! Répliqua Heimdall.

-Il nous faut pourtant essayer, dit Jalil. Nous avons déjà réussi à en convaincre, ils vont peut être encore accepter ».

Le dieu ne répondit pas, il se rassit.

« Je suis d'accord pour essayer. Nous irons demander l'aide aux autres peuples »dit Odin.

Si celui ci était d'accord, alors les autres l'étaient aussi, aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Sauf un.

« Bien, alors que devons nous faire, par qui commence t' on? Demanda Loki de sa voix ironique en regardant Odin d'un œil brillant de malice perverse.

-Très bonne question, ouais! » Dit Christopher en souriant, j'avais envie de l'étriper pour ces blagues mal placées.

Mais cela ne semblait déranger ni Loki, ni Odin. Ces deux là se regardaient sans rien dire. Merlin répondit.

« Nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs groupes, nous pourrons aller ainsi à plusieurs endroits en même temps et trouver de l'aide plus vite, dit il.

-Quels seront les groupes, demandais-je timidement.

-ce n'est pas encore exactement définie, dit David, mais nous allons séparer notre groupe, j'irai avec Christopher, tu restera avec Jalil. En ce qui concerne les dieux, je ne sais pas encore qui ira avec qui. »

J' hochais la tête, nos groupes entre nous étaient fait, nous attendions maintenant le chois des dieux. Ce fut Balder qui parla.

« Thor et moi irons avec le héros et son ami. »

Odin fit un signe de la tête pour marquer son approbation, il continua donc.

« Très bien Balder, Merlin et moi irons avec les deux autres, quant à vous, Frey et Freya vous irez ensemble. Heimdall, tu restes là.

-Et Loki? Que comptes tu en faire? Demanda le dieu gardien d'Asgard.

-Je suis enchanté que tu t'inquiète autant pour moi Heimdall, rétorqua le dieu de la destruction.

-Silence tous les deux! Loki...tu viendras avec nous. »

Je sursautais de surprise, Loki allait faire équipe avec moi et Jalil. Christopher et David nous lancèrent un regard de compassion. Merlin repris.

« Les groupes étant fait, il faut maintenant savoir qui aller voir. Les Olympiens pourraient êtres un bon début.

-Les peuples gaulois et leur dieux pourraient peu être accepter. Dit Freya.

-Les dieux d'orient et d'Asie comme Amateratsu et Shiva peu être? Dit Frey.

-Oui, ces peuples seraient un bon départ, dit David, je connais les Olympiens, j'y retournerais. »

Thor et Balder étaient d'accord, Christopher aussi. Odin et Merlin décidèrent d'aller avec nos chez les dieux d'orient et de l' Est. Frey et Freya iraient quant à eux chez les peuples gaulois.

La discussion fut close, les dieux s'éloignèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations. Loki n'était déjà plus là, je ne l'avais pas vu partir. David et Christopher nous ont rejoint, ils nous plaignait d'être tombé sur Loki? Pour ma part, j'éprouvais une certaine satisfaction. J'ai laissé mes trois amis discuter pour me diriger vers l'extérieur. Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas vu le ciel, j'avais besoin d'air frais. A partir d'ici je pouvais retrouver mon chemin, je me suis dirigée vers la sorti de la salle, passais par un halle immense, descendis des escaliers et arrivais devant la grande porte par laquelle nous étions arrivés trois jour plus tôt. Celle ci était ouverte, elle débouchait sur des escalier évasés ou se poursuivaient une longue allée qui finissait beaucoup plus loin par un pont arc-en-ciel qui nous ramenait sur la terre ferme. Car oui, Asgard n'est pas sur terre mais sur une ile céleste dans le ciel qui, dieu sais comment flottait en l'air. Et donc, cette ile était reliée à la terre d' Everworld par un pont. B.A.E

Je me dirigeais vers un coins éloigné, près de plusieurs arbres à l'ombre. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, il faisait plutôt beau, le temps était agréable. Je me posais dans l'herbe à l'ombre des arbres. J'étais bien, en paix. Mais même si je fermais les yeux et m'endormais, je ne reverrais jamais l'ancien monde, il était maintenant sur que mon futur serait ici, à Everworld. Je repensais aux autres, à l'intérieur, David devait être encore en train de réfléchir au plan. Jalil s'était surement plongé dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Et Christopher était peu être retourné discuter avec les dieux.

Je restais un long moment seul dans l'herbe à repenser aux autres, à tous les dieux que nous avions rencontrés, à toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversé...

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Une voix avec une pointe d'ironie que je connaissais bien m'adressa la parole. Je ne me retournais pas, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

« Nous nous croisons souvent aujourd'hui chère April...me dit-il.

-Seriez vous entrain de me suivre et de me surveiller Grand Loki? Demandais-je, reprenant la même ironie que la sienne.

-Non, je ne pense pas...mais l'idée n'est pas déplaisante, répondit-il en souriant.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi feriez vous ça?

-Je dirais que c'est parce que je vous trouve...fascinante. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il avait dit que j'étais fascinante? La discussion tournait selon moi, à l'improbable. Un dieu me portait de l'intérêt, et pas n'importe lequel, Loki le dieu du mal et parallèlement du mensonge, me disait des chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre, surtout pas adressé à moi.

« Tout à l'heure, vous avez dis que je vous intéressait et que j'étais...belle... Vous le pensiez? »

Il parut surpris que je pose cette question, il reprit son sourire et ne tarda pas à répondre.

« Vous savez April, je ne dit jamais rien sans raison.

-Pourtant, n'êtes vous pas le dieu du mensonge? » Demandais je d'un air faussement timide.

Encore une fois, j'eus l'impression de voir de la surprise passer sur son visage, il se repris néanmoins rapidement.

« Vous commencez à me connaître April, mais ça m'attriste de voir que vous ayez cette opinion de moi.

-Vraiment? Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-C'est vrai, je ne le suis pas! J'ai vu et entendu bien pire à mon sujet, croyez moi! »

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis aussi. Nous avons rigolé quelque instant quelque instant, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, la situation ne manquait pas de m'étonner. Je riais avec le premier des dieux que nous avions rencontré et qui, accessoirement, avait voulu nous tuer. Nous avons continués à parler, tout me semblais différent, j'étais assise sur le sol, dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre, et j'avais assis à mes côté, à même le sol, un dieu, avec qui je discutais et avec qui je me sentais bien.

« Mais dites moi April, n'avez vous jamais pensé à vous marier? Me demanda Loki comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus normal qu'il soit.

-Je vous demande pardon? M'écriais je.

-Les femmes de chez vous ne se marient pas?

-Si mais...pas à mon age, c'est...c'est trop jeune!

-Mais quel age avez vous April?

-Que... dix sept ans.

-Seulement dix sept?

-Oui, répondis-je déconcerté par son interrogation, et vous?

-...Disons que mon age se compte maintenant en siècles et non pas en années.

-Oh!...en tout cas moi je suis trop jeune pour cela! »

Il ne répondit pas, surement à court d' argument sur l'idée du mariage précoce. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, il allait faire nuit, je ne m'étais pas aperçut que nous avions discuté toute l'après midi. Dire que demain nous allions repartir en voyage. Notre temps de paix allait une nouvelle fois prendre fin.

La veille au soir, Loki m'avait raccompagné dans ma chambre après le repas. Je me souvenais que Christopher avais tellement bu qu'il ne tenait plus debout. Il racontait n'importe quoi, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il éclatait de rire. Mais étrangement, ces blagues faisaient rire les dieux qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Quand j'eus fini de m'habiller et de me préparer, je sortis de ma chambre en essayant de me rappeler du chemin que j'avais pris la veille dans la salle principale et éviter de me perdre une nouvelle fois. Mais en sortant, je tombais nez à nez avec Loki, il semblait m'attendre, encore une fois, je fus surpris par ce Loki, qui ne me rappelais en aucun cas celui que je connaissais avant.

« Avez vous bien dormi April? » Me demanda t-il pour entamer la conversation.

Moi je n'avais pas bougé, je me trouvais toujours sur le pas de la porte.

« Plutôt bien! Mais je suis de plus en plus étonnée de vous voir aussi souvent.

-Je me disais que comme hier, vous vous étiez perdue, je suis venu vous chercher, histoire de ne pas perde ma partenaire pour les jours à suivre! Me dit il en souriant.

-Hin! Enfin je veux dire...nous ne serons pas que nous deux...il y aura Jalil...et Odin ainsi que Merlin, alors... »

Je sentais le rouge me venir aux joues, c'était l'horreur. Loki rigola, me sourit puis me tendit son bras pour nous diriger vers la salle principale.

En nous dirigeant vers cette dernière, nous avons continués à discuter de notre missions à venir. Loki semblait savoir une chose que j'ignorais. Après un silence, je lui demandais:

« Dites moi? Me cacheriez vous quelque chose?

-Si il n'y en avais qu'une...dit-il en souriant largement. Je venais de me faire avoir. Que voulez vous savoir vraiment?

-J'ai comme la mauvaise impression que notre mission ne va pas exactement tourner comme prévu. »

Il sembla surpris par ma remarque, puis il me regarda d'un œil étrange que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu, il semblait convoiter quelque chose, et ce quelque chose, c'était moi!

« Vous êtes vraiment très intéressante April, oui vraiment... »

Il laissa un temps d'attente histoire que j'encaisse sa phrase, elle me laissais perplexe. Il reprit son regard habituel.

« Vous avez raison, au cour de la mission, il se peut que notre groupe se sépare en deux, nous ne savons pas encore qui mais cela risque d'arriver, repris t-il.

-Mais pourquoi? Lui demandais-je vraiment étonnée.

-Car cela irait plus vite, le chemin se sépare pour aller d'un côté vers le peuple de Shiva, et d'un autre vers le royaume d' Amateratsu.

-Je vois », dis je un peu triste. Séparer notre groupe serait difficile. Qui irait avec qui?

Quand je relevais les yeux, nous arrivions vers la salle principale. David, Jalil et Christopher attendaient déjà, Thor et Balder discutaient avec Heimdall dans un coin et Odin et Merlin n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Loki m'avait dit que Freya et Frey étaient déjà partit tôt le matin.

Les garçons furent étonnés de mon arrivée avec Loki. Je lui lâchais le bras et lui souris.

« je vais aller rejoindre mes amis », lui dis-je en le saluant.

Il ne répondit pas, il me regarda et sourit, il partit ensuite s'assoir à la table. Je continuais à le regarder avant de me diriger vers mes amis. Ces derniers me regardaient avec de grand yeux. Christopher entama la discussion d'un ton narquois.

« Alors? On fait ami ami avec Loki?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Répondis-je.

-Je sais pas si tu en as conscience, me dit David, mais tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui...et heu...tu..., il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Jalil la termina.

-Tu le regardes tout le temps. Tu ne le quitte pas des yeux et tu le regarde comme Christopher regardait Etain.

-Oh! » fut ma seule réponse, je ne pensais pas que j'étais à ce point affectée.

Après un long temps d'attente à être le centre d'attention de mes amis, je répondis.

« Vous insinuez quoi exactement? »

Ils parurent surpris par la dureté avec laquelle je venais de parler. Jalil continua.

« On insinue rien, on constate que tu es différent d'avant. »

Je détournais le regard, je sentais une nouvelle fois le rouge me venir au joues. David me rassura d'un regard qui ce voulait compatissant, avec son histoire avec Senna, il le pouvait. Mais je ne pouvais être amoureuse de Loki, je ne l'étais pas, enfin, je le croyais car je tournais une nouvelle fois mon regard vers lui. Ce dernier semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du ciel à travers la fenêtre. Il semblait si différent d'avant, comme moi en faite.

« Mais tu sais April, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, c'est toi que ça concerne, fait juste attention. Me dit Jalil.

-Ouais car après tout, c'est Loki! Dit Christopher en rigolant.

-Mouais...répondis-je un certain après. Je suis même pas sur de ce que cela signifie. »

C'est sur cette réponse que Merlin et Odin arrivèrent.


	3. Chapitre 3

Nous étions partis depuis déjà plusieurs heures. À notre départ, les chevaux étaient déjà prêt ainsi que le matériel. David, Christopher, Thor et Balder étaient partis vers le Sud, quant à nous, nous chevauchions vers l' Est.

Jalil et Merlin ouvraient la marche, Loki était placé derrière eux, à l'écart, moi je fermais la marche, Odin ce trouvant juste avant moi. Ce dernier ralentit le pas pour venir me rejoindre. Je commençais à stresser, parler avec le roi des dieux nordique n'était pas donné à tous. Bref, son cheval arriva au niveau du miens.

« Dites moi April, j'ai remarqué que vous commencez à avoir une certaine affinité avec Loki. Quand est-il? Me demanda t-il en arrivant.

-Cela semble en étonner plus d'un que je discute amicalement avec lui. Rétorquais-je.

-Êtes vous sur que ce n'est que de l'amitié, comme vous le dites? »

Je ne répondis pas et je baissais les yeux. Je commençais à rougir, Odin continua.

« Je vous l'avez déjà dis il me semble, Loki est une personne compliqué, difficile à comprendre. Et l'une des chose que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi, après temps d'années, il se lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un...

-Vous dites que je suis une mauvaise fréquentation?

-Non, ce n'est pas contre vous ni personne d'autre, c'est contre lui, c'est lui qui est de mauvaise fréquentation! Vraiment, je vous conseil de faire attention, Loki ne fait jamais rien sans avoir une raison, il est intelligent et sais attendre son heure. » finit-il.

Ce fut sur cette phrase qu'il s'éloigna de moi et rejoignit le groupe de tête. Quant à moi, je réfléchissais à ces phrases mystérieuse sur Loki. Avec moi il semblait diffèrent, alors qu'avec les autre , il gardait son ironie habituelle.

Loki était maintenant devant moi, ce fut moi qui augmenta l'allure de mon cheval pour arriver à son niveau. Quand se fut fait, il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire illumina son visage.

« Et c'est moi qui vous suit? Demanda t-il d'un ton d'amusement et d'ironie.

-Non, je me disais que j'allais passer le temps à parler avec vous. » Répondis-je sur le même ton que le siens.

Il rigola, je le suivis avec entrain, l'ambiance était légère, c'était agréable.

« Vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur vous. Dit-il en reprenant un peu de sérieux.

-C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai de mon côté, mais je dois aussi déteindre sur vous...

-Vous trouvez? S'interrogea t-il.

-Qui sais... » finis-je par répondre en souriant, il sourit lui aussi. Il avait raison, c'était une mauvaise influence.

Jalil venait de nous rejoindre, il lança un drôle de regard à Loki, ce dernier repris son habituel sourire ironique. J'aurai aimé que ce moment agréable continue.

« Nous allons nous arrêter pour la nuit. » Dit-il simplement avant de nous lancer un dernier regard et de repartir vers l'avant. Je soupirai et regardai le ciel. Il était sombre.

Les chevaux s'étaient arrêtés et se reposaient dans l'herbe pendant que nous montions le camps. Nous nous étions stoppés dans un clairière, entouré d'arbres gigantesque. Un point d'eau coulait à proximité, on pouvait l'entendre d'ici. Le printemps semblait refaire surface en cette fin de journée. Même si le soleil déclinait, son reflet sur les feuilles et les fleurs encore jeune semblait sortir d'un rêve. Jalil et Loki s'occupaient de débarquer notre matériel, Merlin s'affairait à allumer le feu, Odin avait disparu pour communiquer avec les autres groupes, c'est ce que m'avait dit mon ami. Quant à moi, j'étais partie chercher de l'eau.

Mes charges étaient lourdes et je peinais à les porter. J' étais sur le point de me casser la figure quand une main m'attrapa à la taille et que l'autre s'agrippa aux poignées de mon seau qui allait se renverser. La voix de mon sauveur se fit entendre avec une pointe de reproche.

« April, serais-ce trop vous demander de faire attention? Il serait plus pratique de vous avoir entière plutôt qu'en pièces détachées! me dit Loki.

-Merci de vous inquiéter de mon état Ô Loki mon grand sauveur! Répondis-je avec amusement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je sens de l'ironie la dedans? » s'enquit-il.

Il me lâcha tranquillement, me pris le seau des mains et se dirigea vers le camps. Je le suivais.

« Je trouve ça étrange de voir un dieu comme vous porter un seau d'eau. Dis-je quelque peu déconcerté par la tournure que prenait la situation. Loki me regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi donc? »

Je fut surprise par son interrogation, ne comprenait-il pas à quoi je faisais allusion?

« Et bien, je pensais que vous laisseriez faire des serviteurs, mais pas que vous le feriez vous même. »

Il y eu un temps d'attente puis Loki éclata de rire, il avait du mal à s'arrêter. Je me sentais idiote à côté de lui. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour ce tourner vers moi et me regarder, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes vraiment drôle April, je me demande si je m'en remettrais...

-Ravis que cela vous faces rire, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi vous trouviez ça hilarant! Répondis-je rouge de honte.

-Vous savez, si nous devions faire venir des serviteurs à chaque fois que nous partons, nous en aurions tellement que nous ne saurions plus quoi en faire. D'ailleurs, nous partions souvent seul avant le grand changement, c'était plus, comment dirais-je... chaleureux peu être... et puis, n'oubliez pas que nous somme là pour être discret.

-Ah... je vois. » Je ne répondis rien d'autre, j'étais toujours aussi rouge, j'étais vraiment passé pour une idiote devant Loki, et j'étais sur que cela n'allait pas rester en reste...

La soirée fut calme, nous avons mangé les provisions qu'on nous avait donné à Asgard. Les dieux nous laissèrent Merlin, Jalil et moi dormir pendant qu'ils montaient la garde. Odin prenait le premier tour et Loki le second.

Je regardais autour de moi, la nuit était déjà bien entamée, il faisait un froid de canard. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours sauf Merlin, Jalil, moi et Odin qui dormait adosser à un arbre, comme moi. Ce devait être au tour de Loki de monter la garde. Pourtant je ne le voyais nul part. J'essayais de me rendormir mais j'avais vraiment froid. Des bruits de pas approchèrent de moi, je tentais de m'arrêter de trembler mais ça m'étais impossible. Une main chaude s'appuya sur mon épaule, je me retournais lentement pour voir apparaître le visage de Loki. Il était beau, si beau à la lumière de la lune. Ces yeux gris d'acier ce voyaient parfaitement dans les ténèbres, il me transperçait de son regard.

« Vous avez froid April? Me demanda t-il d'un voix faible et presque inaudible.

-Oui, un peu. » répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

D'un côté, quand je voyais la petite robe en lin que je portais et la fine couverture qui me couvrait, je comprenais pourquoi. De plus, il faisait encore froid la nuit, même au début du printemps.

« Quelle idée de venir ci peu couverte... » dit-il avec amusement.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre. Il retira son grand manteau de fourrure qu'il posa sur moi avant de se glisser à mes côtés.

« Que...que faites vous? Demandais-je en rougissant.

Je pensais le repousser mais une fois à ces côtés, je me sentais tellement bien que j'en oubliais cette idée. Il était si chaud, son manteau si doux, je n'avais plus du tout froid. Finalement, je me serrais à son torse, l'agrippais pour mieux pouvoir me réchauffais. Sa respiration était calme, régulière, je tournais discrètement la tête pour l'observer. Il semblait soucieux et serein à la fois, Odin avait raison, il était difficile à cerner. Il tourna son visage vers moi et me demanda en souriant tendrement:

« C'est mieux comme ça?

-Oui » répondis-je simplement.

Je sentais le sommeil venir. Étrange que ma dernière pensée se basée sur le faite que j'étais en pleine nature, la nuit, adossée à un arbre pour dormir, et à côté de moi, un dieu qui me réchauffait. Je sentis son bras se refermer autour de ma taille. Puis plus rien, je dormais.

Je me réveillais le lendemain en sentant les rayons du soleil taper sur mon visage. Le sommeil embrumé toujours mon esprit, mais je sentais des mouvements et de l'agitation autour de moi. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprise pour enfin distinguer les silhouettes des mes compagnons de routes. Ils s'affairaient à ranger le camps que nous avions monté la veille. Odin et Merlin rangeaient le matériel, Jalil les attachait aux chevaux. Je ne voyais pas Loki parmi toute cette agitation.

« Lève toi April, il faut partir maintenant! » me cria Jalil.

Je me levais en trombe, je remarquais en me redressant que j'avais toujours le manteau de Loki sur moi. Il faisait encore frais, je le mis sur mes épaules, il ne m'en voudrait pas. Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers mon ami qui finissait son travail.

« Que se passe t-il? Demandais-je.

-Nous avons repéré des serviteurs de Vishnou, ça veut dire que nous sommes arrivé plus tôt que prévue dans le territoire des Hindous.

-Oh! Et qu'allons nous faire alors? Continuais-je en m'inquiétant de la suite.

-Loki est parti observer les alentours. » finit Jalil.

Le campement était enfin rangé. Odin nous donna l'ordre de monter à cheval, mais j'avais peur pour le dieu de la destruction.

« Nous n'attendons pas Loki?

-Non! Il saura nous retrouver! » Trancha Odin.

Son cheval s'élança et nous le suivions à travers la forêt. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière nous, ce n'était pas un cheval, je me retournais précipitamment pour apercevoir des créatures noire aux yeux jaunes qui nous poursuivaient. Elles avaient une apparence affreuse, et une incroyable rapidité. Elles nous rattrapaient rapidement et cela commençait à devenir dangereux.

« Je me disais bien que notre tranquillité ne durerait pas! » m'écriais-je à l'intention de Jalil pendant notre course folle. Il se contenta d' hocher la tête puis se re-concentra sur le contrôle de sa monture.

Les créatures continuaient de se rapprocher. L'une d'elle était sur le point de sauter sur mon cheval, quand elle pris littéralement feu. Je restais bouche bais, regardant la carcasse fumée de la bête.

Des bruits de sabots résonnèrent laissant apparaître Loki, poursuivit lui aussi par ces monstres. Mais ces derniers brulaient tous à la chaine. C'était l'œuvre du dieu de la destruction, il y avait au creux de sa main un foyer incandescent, la ou naissaient des boules de feu.

Après les avoir tous brulés, Loki rejoignit Odin qui guidait le groupe. J'entendis de loin leur discutions mais je comprenais la plupart des phrases. Nous avions ralentis le pas.

« Vishnou refuse de nous voir sur ces terres Odin!

-Oui, je sais. Mais son aide pourrait nous être précieuse...répondis-le roi des dieux nordiques.

-Peut être mais qui envoyer puisqu'elle ne veut pas te voir, et moi non plus. De plus nous devons nous rendre chez Shiva et Amateratsu.

-J'irais si tu veux Odin, intervint Merlin, tu iras avec les deux jeune héros chez Shiva.

-Oui, ce serait la meilleur des solutions, Loki, ça ne te dérange pas d'aller seul voir Amateratsu? Demanda Odin.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Loki en souriant malicieusement.

Je sentis un poids me serrer le cœur, notre groupe allait se séparer, comme prévu, mais je ne pensais pas que les équipes finiraient ainsi. Je n'avais pas envi de laisser Loki seul, de le voir partir, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça présence commençais à m'être indispensable... Je m'approchais du groupe en tête pour poser la question qui me torturait l'esprit, une question idiote, qui ne servait à rien, mais je devais la poser.

« Est-ce obligatoire que vous partiez seul? » soufflais-je doucement à Loki.

Il me regarda avec interrogation. Malheureusement pour moi, un problème ne venant jamais seul, les autres m'avais parfaitement entendu. Je commençais à sentir mes joue prendre de la couleur.

« Vous voulez partir avec quelqu'un en particulier April? Demanda Merlin en levant un sourcil.

-Non...enfin oui...heu..., je bégayais, la situation commençait à merveille.

-Oui? Insista Loki en souriant, devinant pertinemment la raison de mon trouble.

-Sa ne me dérangerai pas de partir avec Loki... » Je venais de débiter cette phrase à grande vitesse.

Aucun des trois ne dirent rien, ils me regardaient, l'un les yeux grand ouverts, l'autre l'air sombre, le dernier en souriant.

« Vous voulez partir avec moi April? Demanda Loki, en êtes vous sur?

-Oui, je pense que je survivrais, répondis-je timidement.

-Rien ne vous y oblige, vous le savez? Il à l'habitude de partir seul de son côté, continua Odin, une fois parti, vous ne pourrez pas changer d'avis.

-Je sais que ma demande est étrange mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire des groupe de plusieurs, même si...enfin... ».

Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour me sortir de cette situation. Ce fut, à mon grand étonnement, Loki qui me sauva de l'humiliation total que j'allais subir.

« Après tout, c'est son droit, et peu être que j'aurai effectivement besoin d'aide, qui sait. »

Il se tourna vers moi en prononçant cette phrase, je notais intérieurement le « qui sait ».

Il y eu un long temps de réflexion, puis finalement Odin répondis.

« C'est d'accord, April, vous irez avec Loki, Merlin ira seul et je serais avec Jalil. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. La discutions ce termina, je ralentissais l'allure de mon cheval. Jalil arriva à mon niveau.

« Je ne pensais pas que les choses se passerait comme ça? En si peut de temps tu es passé de partenaire de discute à amie avec Loki. Et lui aussi semble différent avec toi. Me dit Jalil.

-Moi non plus...les choses change si vite...répondis-je simplement.

Nous devions être en début d'après midi quand le chemin que nous avons emprunté ce séparait en deux direction distincte. Je devinais facilement que notre séparation n'allait pas tarder. Odin, Loki et Merlin s'entretinrent une dernière fois avant le départ. Je descendis de cheval pour me diriger vers Jalil, ce dernier semblait plongé dans ces pensées.

« Qui a t-il Jalil?

-Hum? Oh rien April, je me demandais juste ce que faisait les autres, si le danger les guettaient eux aussi.

-Tu t'inquiète pour notre groupe qui va se séparer? Il ne devrait pas nous arriver grand chose, nous somme protégé par des dieux. »

Il me sourit gentiment.

Loki arriva derrière moi, je sursautais à son apparition inattendue. Il posa ces mains sur mes épaules.

« April, nous partons. » Me dit il simplement en me regardant.

Je soutenais un dernier regard à Jalil, le serais doucement dans mes bras et partais en direction de mon cheval. Loki était déjà sur le siens, il m'attendait. Une fois sur ma monture, il fit avancer son cheval à une allure modéré, je le suivis de près. Nos amis s'éloignaient rapidement, au bout de quelque temps, je ne les voyais déjà plus. Je me tournais vers Loki, il ne disait rien, il semblait préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Le questionnais-je intrigué par son manque de réaction.

Il tourna lui aussi la tête vers moi, il semblait réellement autre part.

« Oui, pourquoi cette question?

-Je vous trouve ailleurs.

-En faite, je me posais quelques questions, dit-il enfin en rigolant nerveusement.

-Lesquelles?

-Et bien, je me demandais quelles raisons vous ont poussé à vouloir faire équipe avec moi? Comme l'avais dit Odin, rien ne vous obligez à le faire. Et puis qui sais ce qui pourrai ce passer avec moi.

-C'est ce qui vous tracasse?

-Non pas vraiment, c'est plutôt pour confirmer mon idée sur la question.

-Bon...J'ai trouvé que nous avions passé de bon moment à discuter hier et puis, je vous apprécie.

-Y aurait-il autre chose?

-Le reste est un secret! » répondis-je en souriant.

Il sourit lui aussi, il semblait content, toute nervosité était partie. Tout à coup, une question me brula les lèvres.

« Dites moi Loki...commençais-je.

-Oui?

-Que pensez vous de moi? »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, les yeux grand ouvert.

« Pardon? »

Je m'amusait à voir à voir de l'étonnement se dessiner sur son visage.

« Que pensez vous de moi, répétais-je, juste par pur curiosité.

-Je connais la curiosité April, et je ne suis pas sur que c'est cette raison qui vous motive, répondit-il avec son ironie habituelle qui était de retour.

-Seriez vous en train d'esquiver la question, grand Loki?

-Jamais...mais...

-Mais? Je lui retournais la situation.

-...Vous êtes une petite maligne April, c'est surement pour ça que je vous apprécie beaucoup. Je ne connais pas énormément de personnes qui oseraient se moquer de moi comme vous le faite. Si je ne vous appréciais pas, je vous aurez surement tuer.

-Alors, je suis contente de vous plaire! »

Je lui lançais un de mes sourires tous mignon, il sembla apprécier.

Même si nous étions au printemps, le temps restait frais, je trouvais ça étrange, mais bon. B.A.E

J'avais toujours le manteau de Loki sur mes épaules, j'avais oubliée de lui rendre. Je ne le remarquais que maintenant mais, son manteau avait une petite odeur de terre, mélangé, à autre chose, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir... Ce dernier remarqua lui aussi que son manteau était toujours avec moi.

« Vous n'avez emmenez rien d'autre comme vêtement avec vous April?

-Non, je n'ai pas songé à prendre des habits chaud, je ne pensais pas qui ferait si froid la nuit.

-Hum...Il y a un village dans le coin, je vais aller chercher de quoi...vous réchauffer la nuit. Vous allez rester ici en attendant. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter un seul mot, Loki venait de me fausser compagnie. Sur le coup je me demandais si il n'allait pas m'abandonner. J'étais dans une toute petite clairière, et comble de tout, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir.

J'ai attendu un long moment avant d'entendre arriver quelqu'un. Une personne arriva, c'était un homme de taille commune, les cheveux noir, le teint claire, il portait dans ces bras quelque chose que j'identifiais comme du tissus. Il s'approcha de moi. Je pris la première arme qui me tombais sous la main. L'homme sembla surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend April? »

Je ne comprenais pas comment il connaissait mon nom.

« Qui es tu? » Demandais-je la voix un peu tremblante.


	4. Chapitre 4

L'homme me regardait avec des yeux ronds, allez savoir pourquoi, il semblait très étonné. Je tenais dans mes mains un pauvre bâton qui étais sensé me servir d'arme, bien qu'avec, je ressemblais plus à une dégénérée qu'à une vaillante guerrière...vraiment, on pouvait pas faire pire. L'homme s'approcha lentement de moi. Je levais mon bâton en signe de défis. Il s'arrêta.

« Qui est tu? » Répétais-je au jeune homme.

En regardant de plus près, il devait être à peine plus âgé que moi, mais sa présence était étrange.

« April? » me demanda t-il.

Je sursautais de nouveau en entendant mon nom être prononcé.

« Comm...Comment me connais tu? » Balbutiais-je.

L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis il changea subitement d'expression, il semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose qui m'était incompréhensible. Il me regarda de nouveau, me transperçant de son regard, pour le coup je ne comprenais plus rien. Ces cheveux ce mirent à briller, comme tout son corps en faite. Je fermais les rapidement les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. Bon, pour le coup, j'espérais vraiment voir Loki apparaître, ce qui quelque mois plus tôt, m'aurais semblé être de la folie. Mais ce qui fut le plus étrange, c'est que quand je rouvris les yeux, il était là, devant moi, souriant.

« Loki? M'écriais-je, C'était toi? Là? Juste avant? Le jeune homme? ».

Je parlais tellement...tellement vite qu'il ne pouvais pas en placer une, pour dire vrai, je n'était pas vraiment enclin à le faire. D'un côté, il n'essaya pas, il me regardait avec de grand yeux ronds, plus étonné que jamais, il était complètement...je ne sais pas si il y à un mot pour ça. En tout cas son sourire avait disparut et il faisait une drôle de tête. Seulement j'étais trop énerver pour penser gentiment. Il me scruta, ces sourcils étaient froncés, il semblait être vexé.

« Quoi? Lui demandais-je d'un ton dur, à la limite du méchant.

-Toi? Dit-il d'un ton interrogateur, me regardant toujours l'air sombre.

-Quoi toi? Puis je percutais. Oh!... »

Depuis son apparition, je le tutoyais, même lorsqu'il avait recouvré sa vrai apparence habituelle. J'étais vraiment une idiote, je ne sentais plus de colère, tout était partit.

Je n'osais pas le regarder, je fixais le sol, de peur de voir son regard s'assombrir, qu'il ne me saute dessus et ne me tue pour l'erreur que je venais de commettre. Il soupira.

« April, si tu te met à me tutoyer, il serait normal que je fasse de même! » dit-il sur un ton mesquin et amical.

Je relevais la tête, moi qui croyais que ma dernière heure était venue, je venais de passer de « vous » à « tu » avec un dieu, j'avais un de ces honneurs.

« Moi qui croyais me faire tuer pour avoir dit ça! Dis-je en rigolant, encore un peu nerveuse.

-Je te l'ai dis, si se n'était pas toi, ce serait le cas. »

Bon, en bref je rougissais un max sous le compliment de Loki dont j'étais devenue la chouchoute. Mon dieu...

« Au fait? C'est quoi cette apparence? Demandais-je.

-Laquelle?

-Celle que tu avais avant, quand tu es revenu.

-J'oublie parfois que je change d'apparence lorsque je vais chez les hommes. Comme c'est instinctif, je n'y pense plus. »

Il semblait trouver la situation hilarante.

Tu parles d'une réponse, Loki tête en l'air? Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il me tendit le sac de tissus qu'il tenait depuis son arrivé. Je regardais à l'intérieur, s'y trouvait un magnifique manteau d'une couleur gris, un peu de fourrure au niveau du col, à la base des manches, il était épais, il semblait bien chaud pour la nuit.

« Il te plait au moins? Car le choix était assez difficile.

-Il est parfait » répondis-je toute contente.

Je retirais le manteau de Loki, lui redonnais et mettais celui qu'il m'avait acheté. Je notais mentalement que ce manteau était le cadeau d'un dieu, qui plus est, un dieu pour qui j'avais des sentiments étrange. Il était, en plus d'être beau, chaud, doux et parfaitement à ma taille. Loki sourit, satisfait. Il regarda le ciel, je dirigeais mon regard dans la même direction. Non de...! Il faisait presque nuit et le camp n'était pas près. Pourtant, Loki ne semblait pas inquiet de ce retrouver dans le noir total, mais ce rappelait-il au moins que je n'avais pas ces super pouvoirs de visions nocturne.

Il chercha rapidement du bois sec dans les environs, je l'imitais, histoire de me rendre utile. Une fois le bois rassemblés, il fit un coup sec du poignet et le combustible pris feu. Nous avons longuement discutés sur tout et rien, comme par exemple pourquoi il gardait cette taille humaine, soit au max deux mètres. Il disait que niveau discrétion, les quatre à cinq mètres de hauteur n'était pas la meilleurs des choses. Il n'avait pas tort.

« ...et ça ne te gène pas trop d'être...plus petit? Demandais-je intrigué.

-Pas trop, on s'y fait à force. »

Bon d'accord, pas grand choses le gênait, mais quand même, si moi je me retrouvais à faire la taille d'un gnome, je le verrais mal. Il changea complètement de sujet.

« Il serait temps de se reposer April. Demain nous partons tôt. Je m'occupe de surveiller cette nuit.

-Bon... et bien bonne nuit Loki.

-Bonne nuit April. »

Tu parles d'une bonne nuit...si cette fois, le froid ne m'empêchais pas de fermer l' œil, mes pensées m'en empêchaient bien elles... Je pensais, tenez vous bien, à Loki. Était il pour moi un ami ou...plus. En fait, plus je pensais à lui, plus je sentais mon cœur se serrer. La nuit dernière m'avait complètement chamboulée. J'avais dormis dans les bras de Loki et j'avais apprécié. Je savais que mes pensées n'allaient pas me foutre la paix. Je me relevais de mon lit improvisé et je me dirigeais vers Loki. Quand j'arrivais, il regardait le ciel, ces yeux dans le vague, j'essayais de faire le moins de bruits possible. Mais c'était peine perdue avec lui.

« Ne devrais tu pas dormir April? » demanda Loki sans détourner les yeux du ciel sombre.

Arg! Je le savais. Je rougissais ne sachant plus quoi faire, si je devais m'asseoir près de lui ou si je devais retourner me coucher. Je choisi la première idée en désespoir de cause.

« Non, j'ai du mal » répondis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Il soupira, baissa la tête et dirigea son regard vers moi.

« Quels raisons t'empêchent cette fois de trouver le sommeil? S'enquit-il.

-Oh...euh pas grand chose. Éludais-je la question.

-Dis toujours, je t'écoute! »

Je devenais surement plus rouge qu'une tomate, tout ce que je ressentais, depuis que Loki m'avais sauvé, et qui n'avais pas cessé de croitre ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'amour. Mes amis avaient raison, Odin avait lui aussi raison. Il avaient tous devinés ce que je ressentais avant moi, je parie que même le principal concerné le savait. J'étais amoureuse de Loki, c'est pour ça que sa présence m'était indispensable, que je rougissais pratiquement à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Je respirais de plus en plus fortement, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et me faisait mal. Je ressentais un certains sentiment de nervosité. Une envie me traversa l'esprit, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier.

« Ça ne va pas April? Demanda Loki en s'approchant de moi, tu es toute pâle.

-Si si, ça va. Dis moi Loki?

-Oui, quoi?

-Si je faisais un truc très idiot, tu m'en voudrais?

-Un truc très idiot? Tu entends quoi par là? Il commençait à ce poser des questions sur ma santé mentale.

-Un truc du genre pas normal, qui est plus qu' idiot et que surement personne n'oserait te faire...

-Oh...bah, je ne sais pas trop, va y pour voir. »

Il avait dit ça en reculant de quelques centimètres. Je m'approchais de lui, tout doucement. Je levais mes bras, l'un vint se placer sur son épaule, l'autre derrière ça tête. Je le vis ouvrir le bouche, il tenta de parler mais je l'en empêchais en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je passais ma main dans ces cheveux, il était doux, comme ces lèvres. J'ai sentis qu'il écarquillait les yeux, il fut retissant pendant un millième de seconde puis se laissa faire. Il posa une main sur ma taille et celle restante sur mes hanches. J'approfondissais notre expérience, moi qui n'avait aucune connaissance dans se domaine, je trouvais que je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Notre baiser dura plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai cru, j'étais à bout de souffle. Je m'éloignais doucement de Loki, brisant dans le même temps le baiser. Je respirais à grand souffle, j'observais la situation, j'étais presque à cheval sur Loki, ma tête reposait sur son épaule. Je levais la tête vers lui, il semblait bloqué les yeux grand ouvert, dans le vague. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers moi.

« Je ne t'en veux pas April, mais c'est vraiment un truc idiot, Très idiot. » dit-il en souriant.

Je souriais en entendant sa réflexion, il avait aimé ce baiser et moi aussi. Mais ça ne confirmait qu'une chose, j'étais vraiment tombé dans le piège de l'amour et je ne pouvais désormais plus en sortir. Je m'étais fourrée dans une drôle de situation.

« Je crois que cette action va m'apporter des problèmes! Dis-je en regardant Loki.

-Les autres vont peut être te poser problème, mais pas moi! » répondit-il.

Ce fut lui cette fois qui ce rapprocha de moi, je fis pareille et nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser.

Plus aucunes pensées sur mes sentiments ne vinrent me prendre la tête. J'étais maintenant fatiguée, mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Loki attrapa une couverture dans l'un des sacs à porté de main et la posa sur moi. C'était la deuxième fois que je dormais dans ses bras, bercée par le rythme de sa respiration.

Quelle nuit, oui, c'était le mot. Cette dernière avait commencé avec une banalité affligeante. J'avais discuté longuement avec April, c'était bien agréable. Mais une fois partie dormir, je restais seul, comme souvent. J'observais le ciel, espérant peu être voir une chose qui modifierait ma vie monotone de dieu. Les bruits des créatures de la nuit qui vivaient dans les alentours, étaient bruyant, et à force gênant.

Bref je surveillait les environs, au cas ou un fou dégénéré d'humain nous aurez attaqué. J'ai longtemps patienté, je ne faisais rien, rien qui soit passionnant. J'étais content dans ces moments la d'être un dieu puissant qui ne ressentais pratiquement jamais le besoin de dormir. Je regardais une nouvelle fois le ciel sombre fixant un point invisible dans cette grande étendue, jusqu'à ce que j'entends des bruits de pas qui ce voulaient discret.

April

Par une erreur que j'avais commis cette après midi, elle s'était mis à me tutoyer, je trouvais ça amusant, du coup, je m'étais mis à faire de même.

Je soupirais, encore une fois, elle avait du mal à dormir. Cette fille est étrange, je l'appréciais plus que d'autre, elle m'intriguait tellement que je la laissais faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais accepté avec d'autres.

« Ne devrais tu pas dormir April? Demandais-je.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, elle devait surement choisir une solution , soit venir s'asseoir ici, soit retourner se coucher. Finalement elle s'assit en face de moi.

« Non, j'ai du mal » dit-elle timidement.

J'esquissais un sourire, c'est un cas cette fille. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, puis la regardai. Elle était belle, même très belle pour une humaine. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, des yeux d'un vert aux reflets multiples, elle était d'une taille normale pour les humains.

« Quels raisons t'empêchent cette fois de dormir? Continuais-je.

-Oh...euh pas grand chose. »

C'était évident, elle esquivait ma question.

« Dis toujours, je t'écoute! »

Elle commença à rougir. Peu être l'ignorait-elle mais je voyais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. A chaque fois qu'elle me parlait, elle était toujours un peu nerveuse, et ses rougeurs revenaient de plus en plus souvent.

Elle se mis à respirer de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, j'entendais presque son cœur battre. Elle me regardait bizarrement. Elle venait presque de perdre ses couleurs.

« Ça ne va pas April? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle, tu es toute pâle.

-Si si, ça va. Dis moi Loki?

-Oui, quoi?

-Si je faisais un truc très idiot, tu m'en voudrais? »

Ouh là, je le sens pas ce coup là, qu'est-ce qui lui maintenant...

« Un truc très idiot? Tu entends quoi par là?

-Un truc du genre pas normal, qui est plus qu' idiot et que surement personne n'oserait te faire... »

Oh non, non, non, là elle avait vraiment un problème. Foutue curiosité qui m'a poussé à continuer sur cette lancé.

« Oh...bah, je ne sais pas trop, va y pour voir. »

Je reculais quand même un peu, pas envie d'une mauvaise surprise. Pourtant elle se rapprochait de moi. Elle vint poser ses mains sur mon épaule et derrière ma nuque, je commençais à mal le sentir. Je tentais de l'arrêter, mais au moment ou j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, elle plaqua ces lèvres sur les miennes et commença à m'embrasser. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je me bloquais quelques seconde, puis poussé par mon envie de curiosité, je me laissais faire par April. Pas marié mais pourtant très doué dans ce domaine, je devais l'avouer.

Elle poussa notre baiser à un point que je n'aurais cru d'elle, bien agréable, c'est vrai. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et ses hanches, je me laissais vraiment aller au jeu dont April avait fait de moi le premier concerné. Elle laissa durer notre baiser un certain temps, puis à bout de souffle, elle s'éloignât doucement de moi, mettant fin au baiser. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, j'étais resté bloqué, ne sachant pas comment réagir. April me regardait tranquillement, après avoir observé la drôle de position dans laquelle elle nous avait laissé. Elle était à cheval sur moi, presque collé à mon torse, la tête sur mon épaule, encore un peu, elle serait allé plus loin dans l'action. Je tournais finalement la tête vers elle.

« Je ne t'en veux pas April, mais c'est vraiment un truc idiot, Très idiot. »

Pour être idiot, ça l'était, car à cause de ça, j'avais l'impression d'être passé d'ami à amant, bonjour la réputation, déjà qu'elle était pas terrible (ma réputation! N'allez pas comprendre autre chose), ça n'allait pas arranger les choses. Quoique, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, selon le point de vue...Bref, je n'allais pas me plaindre de me faire embrasser par une jolie fille.

« Je crois que cette action va m'apporter des problèmes! Me souffla April.

-Les autres vont peut être te poser problème, mais pas moi! » lui répondis-je sur le même ton que le siens.

Je tentais moi aussi de l'embrasser, l'action marcha. Alors que je me penchais vers elle, April fit de même, nos lèvre s'effleurèrent pour finir en un doux baiser. Deux fois en une nuit...et bah!

April se blottit plus fortement contre moi, ses yeux se fermaient et se rouvraient, elle tombait de fatigue. Je regardais près de moi, il y avait dans l'un des sacs une couverture, je l'attrapais et la posait doucement sur elle. Elle sourit puis s'endormit.

Finalement, la nuit avait commencé avec banalité et avait fini avec une surprise déconcertante. Pour l'une des première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais étonné mais très heureux.

« Réveille toi April! Réveille toi! » me dit une voix qui m'était connue mais que je n'arrivais pas placer sue un visage.

Mon esprit embrumé par le sommeil ne parvenait pas à s'éveille complètement. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose. Mais tout ce que je parvenais à distinguer, s'était une lumière très aveuglante et une silhouette noir perché sur moi. La voix ce refit entendre.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête quand tu te réveille, vraiment, c'est indescriptible. » me dit-elle d'un ton moqueur et sardonique.

J'ai laissé le temps à mes yeux de s'habituer à la luminosité. Peu à peu, mon esprit se dé-embruma et je parvenais désormais à placer un visage sur cette voix que je connaissais plus que bien. Je distinguais de mieux en mieux les image autours de moi. Loki était donc bien penché sur moi, les yeux rieurs, le sourire mesquin, je n'osais imaginer ma tête. Tout avait été rangé, les chevaux semblaient avoir été préparés pour le départ, il ne restait plus que moi. Je me levais péniblement, puis d'un coup, je me rappelais les évènements de la nuit dernière dans les moindres détailles, le baiser, la situation, le sommeil... bref tout. Je secouais la tête pour éviter de rougir à nouveau.

Je voulais désormais savoir si ce baiser avait signifié quelque chose pour Loki, ou si ce n'était qu'un moyen de ce faire plaisir. Il sembla comprendre une partie de mes pensées.

« Que t'arrive t-il April pour faire cette tête?

-Je voudrais savoir...pour hier...pour notre... Je ne parvenais pas à prononcer ce dernier mot, il me semblait inapproprié pour ça.

-Pour notre baiser? Dit-il, répondant ainsi à mon silence.

-Oui...est-ce que...est-ce que cela signifie quelque chose entre nous? » Demandais-je timidement.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, il réfléchissait sur la question, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Puis il répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'ignore ce qui pourrait se passer April, si seuls nos avis comptaient, nous pourrions continuer cette relation, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si Odin n'accepte pas, il pourrait faire changer sa immédiatement...Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Mais bien heureusement pour nous, il ne dit plus grand chose qui pourrait me vexer, après tout, il n'a pas de raison pour empêcher cette relation. »

Il termina cette phrase avec un ton plus enjoué qui me donnais de l'espoir.

« C'est parfais, répondis-je, sautant presque de joie. Alors, tu veux continuer sur ce chemin? »

Sa seul réponse fut un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et un divin sourire qu'il me lançait. Le message était passé, nous étions, dirait-on, en couple. Peut-être secret pour l'instant, mais en couple.

« Il faudra que j'en touche quand même deux mots à Odin. » Me souffla Loki à l'oreille.

J'approuvais doucement. Loki s'éloigna de moi, partit chercher quelque chose dans une sacoche puis revint. Il me tendit un morceau de pain fourré au céréales.

« Ton petit déjeuner. Dépêche toi de le manger et de finir de te préparer. Nous partons dans pas longtemps.

-Nous arrivons dans combien de temps chez Amateratsu?

-Si tout va bien, ce soir. » Répondit-il avant de partir un peu à l'écart, le temps que je mange et que surtout je finisse de me préparer.

Ce soir, nous allions donc rencontrer Amateratsu, un dieu japonais d'après ce que m'avais dit Loki. Nous allions savoir si ce dieu allait nous être favorable ou non, et si il allait engager son armé avec la notre... nous verrons bien.

Je terminais de manger mon pain, ajustais mes vêtements, me recoiffais un minimum puis je partis chercher Loki. Je le trouvais sans peine, un peu en retrait du camp, il devait discuter avec Odin par télépathie. Il se retourna vers moi, il semblait à la fois soucieux et soulagé.

« Vishnou refuse de joindre son armée à la notre, mais Shiva accepte. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Cernunos, le dieu gaulois... il nous reste à savoir si Amateratsu accepte. » Dit-il simplement.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Pardonnait moi pour l'immense retard, je suis inexcusable, sourtout que ce chapitre trainait depuis longtemps sur mon ordinateur n_n... Bref, passons, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Et je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages d'Everworld ni son histoire (j'aurais dû le mettre dans les chapitres précédents, désolé...)**

* * *

><p>Nous avions passé la journée à chevaucher sur un chemin tortueux avec des racines qui ressortaient de terre, manquant de tordre la pattes d'une des nos montures.<p>

Loki et moi n'avions pas parler depuis un petit moment, ou plutôt, il ne desserrait pas les lèvres. Il avait appris quelque chose qu'il refusait de me dire. Bref, l'ambiance n'y était pas vraiment et je m'ennuyais. J'augmentais l'allure de mon cheval et arrivais au niveau du siens. Il était tellement

concentré sur la route qu'il ne m'adressa pas un seul regard. C'est qu'il allait me vexer à force.

« Loki? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Loki, recommençais je, tu as intérêt à dire quelque chose car je vais finir par le prendre extrêmement mal! »

J'appuyais bien sur les derniers mots, histoire de bien me faire comprendre.

Il prit l'option de tourner les yeux vers moi et de me faire un petit sourire en coin.

« pourquoi t'énerves tu comme ça? Je t'écoutais. Dit il d'un ton moqueur vis à vis de moi.

-la moindre des choses aurait été de me répondre, répliquais-je sèchement, un peu vexée.

-Tu as surement raison... et maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu m'as interpellé? »

Je venais de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas de réel sujet de discutions en tête, donc aucune raisons qui aurait suscité le besoin de parler. Je tentais de trouver et de lancer un sujet de conversation.

« Je...je me disais qu'il commençait à se faire tard, quant arriverons nous sur les terres d' Amateratsu?

-Mais très chère April, nous y sommes. Chaque pas que nous faisons nous rapproche de son palais.

-Tu semble un peu soucieux d'arriver...

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Pour quoi alors? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

-C'est un secret. » finit-il en souriant.

Ce qui maintenant était sur, c'est qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je regardais autour de moi, le décors avait radicalement changé. Nous étions sur un chemin parfaitement bien tracé, entouré d'un allée d'arbres en fleur. Nous sommes passés sur un pont ou dessous s'écoulait une fine rivière d'eau limpide et clair. Devant nous s'étalait une vaste terre ou au centre se trouvait un château typique de l'époque médiéval japonais. Le chemin continuait jusqu'à la gigantesque porte d'entrée de la muraille qui entourait le palais.

J'entendis Loki émettre un grognement, je tournais la tête vers lui, ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Il regardait loin devant. Je tournais mon regard dans la même direction et je vis que devant, loin devant, apparaissait un nuage de poussière qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Je plissais les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était des hommes en armure chevauchant des équidés aussi noir que leur chevelure.

« Ils sont dangereux? Demandais-je.

-Ils ne devraient pas...reste quand même près de moi! »

Les cavaliers arrivèrent peu après à notre rencontre, ils nous encerclèrent. Loki rapprocha son cheval du mien, gardant tout de même une certaine avance sur moi. Nous avions cessé d'avancer.

Un homme se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de Loki.

« Que vient faire le dieu de la destruction et du mensonge parmi nous? Demanda l'homme.

-Je ne suis qu'un humble émissaire, chargé par Odin.

-Si le père de toute choses à envoyé ici un dieu tel que vous, l'information doit être importante.

-Tu es malin, mortel. Le grand Odin m'a demandé de remettre un message à votre déesse, il à pour

objectif d'offrir a la grande Amateratsu une proposition qui n'est pas négligeable. » Répondit Loki sur un ton propre à lui même, léger, et dangereux à la fois.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef du groupe, reçu quelque frisson de peur à ces paroles prononcer par le dieu de la destruction. D'un côté, je devais quant même avouer que quand Loki prenait se ton, on ne savais jamais vraiment se qu'il pensait par derrière, s'amuser ou vous tuer. J'en avais froid dans le dos. Bref, l'homme avait raison d'être quelque peut effrayé lorsqu'on le rencontrait pour la

première fois. Il se ressaisit pour nous répondre.

« Dans ce cas, suivez moi, la grande déesse va vous recevoir ».

Il retourna parmi ses hommes, les chevaux avancèrent. Je me tournais vers Loki et lui soufflais discrètement.

« Amateratsu est une déesse?

-Oui! Je ne te l'avais pas dis? Répondit Loki avec amusement.

-Non...au moins, ça m'aura évité une mauvaise surprise!

-April, quand nous serons devant elle, tu devras certainement lui expliquer la situation.

-Pourquoi pas toi?

-Hum...disons que les dieux ont appris à ce méfier de moi.

-Mouais... bon, je ferais ce que je peux, je te garanti rien... et heu, que ce passera t-il si je le fais mal?

-Il se peux qu'elle n'accepte pas. Et ce serait sans doute mieux que ça n'arrive pas. »

Notre discutions ce termina. Nous approchions de plus en plus du château que j'avais aperçus quelque minutes avant. Le groupe s'arrêta devant le mur servait de remparts. Le soldat qui nous avait adressé la parole commença à parler dans sa propre langue, qui m'était inconnu d'ailleurs, et oui je ne parles pas le japonnais! La chose étrange c'est que à Everworld, tout le monde ce comprend...B.A.E.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement après, les chevaux reprirent leurs allure. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte, s'y trouvait une agitation débordante. Des hommes de toutes sorte, paysans, nobles, gardes, riches ou pauvres, traversant les rues, des charges sur les épaules ou simplement en train de se promener, tirant, poussant des charrettes ou encore donnant des ordres. Les femmes quant à elles étaient nettement moins nombreuses, mais le peu que je voyais portaient leurs enfants ou bien portant des paniers contenant des aliments ou du linge. Je vis sur leurs visages se dessiner la peur lorsque notre groupe s'approchait un peu trop. Toutes ces personne s'éloignaient du chemin à notre approche.

Alors que moi je regardais dans toutes les directions, Loki, lui, gardait le regard fixé sur le château dont nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus. Je sentais que Loki ce concentrer, cherchant à repérer quelque chose, il semblait craindre que la situation dégénère...ou alors je me plantais complètement.

Nos chevaux 'arrêtèrent de nouveau, le chef du groupe s'adressa à nous en descendant de sa monture.

« Nous voici arrivés au château de la grande déesse Amateratsu. Veuillez me suivre. »

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes sur notre passage et les refermèrent après. Nous traversions des couloirs au sol parqué et aux murs fin, mélange entre le bois et la pierre. La décoration était colorée, des teintes vives tel que le rouge, le jaune et le vert clair, ce mélangeant à la perfection avec des couleurs plus softe comme le bleu, le noir ou encore le vert sapin, tout ce petit mélange formant des fresques ahurissantes.

Notre guide s'arrêta tout à coup, à l'embranchement d'un couloir.

« La femme part par ici, mes hommes la conduirons à ces appartements. Dit-il.

-Non, je crois que ça ne sera pas possible. Elle reste avec moi. » répondit Loki d'un ton étrangement calme. Je soupçonnes une ruse derrière tout ça!

L'homme déglutit discrètement avant de répondre.

« Mais seigneur... la grande déesse à accepter de vous recevoir vous et non...

-Je suis sûre que Amateratsu sera ravi d'entendre ce que cette femme à a dire. »Continua Loki en lançant un sourire carnassier au garde.

L'homme trembla un instant, il s'approcha lentement de l'un de ses soldats, lui dit quelques mots dans sa langue, puis le soldat disparu en courant vers un énième couloirs richement décoré, lui aussi! Loki émit un petit sourire en coin que je remarquais, j'étais d'une part soulagée que Loki m'est en quelque sorte défendue et que surtout je n'allais pas me retrouver seule sans rien savoir quoi faire.

« Que part-il faire? Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

-Prévenir sa déesse qu'il y aura un couvert de plus au banquet de se soir. » répondit il malicieusement avant de redevenir sérieux.

L'homme ne tarda pas à revenir, essoufflé, fatigué, vanné..., il devait avoir couru un bon moment pour se retrouver dans un tel état, genre l'aller et retour sans avoir eu le temps de faire une minuscule pause, ou alors cinq secondes tout au plus.

« La grande déesse Amateratsu accepte de recevoir les deux invités ce soir, lors du banquet.

-A la bonheur! Répondit seulement Loki tout sourire.

-Nous allons vous mener dans vos quartiers » continua l'homme.

Ce qu'ils firent sans tarder. Notre guide s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, il nous laissa entrer dans une salle lumineuse, spacieuse, très grande, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ameublement luxueux, rivalisant facilement avec l' Olympe, reste plus qu'à savoir si la nourriture rivalisé elle aussi. Une grande ouverture laissait passer la lumière, celle si prenait tout un mur entier, ou presque. Cette dernière menant à un petit jardin extérieur.

« Vous disposerez de tout ce qu'il faut. Si néanmoins vous avez besoin de quelque chose, un garde sera dehors. »

Il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je lançais un regard amusé à Loki, il y répondit.

« L'accueil est toujours comme ça part ici? Demandais-je.

-Presque oui. »

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre. Pendant que je continuais à m'extasier devant la beauté de lieux, Loki s'affala dans l'un des canapés. Il bloqua son regard sur le plafond, ses yeux d'acier perdu dans le vide. Sa tête reposait en arrière sur le dossier.

« Serais tu fatigué? Lui dis-je intriguée.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je n'aime pas tellement attendre, je n'ai jamais vraiment étais très patient. » répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

Je souris à sa réflexion. Je me dirigeais vers lui et m'asseyais sur ses genoux. Il releva brusquement la tête, les yeux grand ouvert, surpris.

« Un problème? Lui demandais-je tout sourire.

-Non...le manque d'habitude je dirais! » il répondit à mon sourire également. Il prenait du plaisir, je le voyais dans ses yeux, dans ces moment là, ils brillent d'une lueurs malicieuse.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui pour saisir ses lèvres, il se laissa faire, continuant de sourire. Nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser. Il me serra dans ses bras, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. J'avais mes mains posées sur son torse, lui sur mon dos, nous collant de plus en plus, l'un à l'autre. J'imagine que mon cerveau marche à plus de cent à l'heure pour réussir à noter tout sa dans un moment pareil! Notre baiser s'arrêta là.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi April... »me souffla t-il à l'oreille en souriant.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, plutôt une constatation. Et il avait visé juste en effet, comme toujours. Il me semblais maintenant impossible de me séparer de lui, c'était au delà de mes forces...

« Oui.. »lui-dis-je.

Ce fut tout, il déserra son étreinte et me lâcha, je m'asseyais à côté de lui, un peu déçu. Il le remarqua.

« Tu en attendais plus, n'est ce pas? Demanda t-il sournoisement.

-Oui...c'est vrai. » Répondis-je simplement avant de glisser une main sur son torse.

Il ne l'arrêta pas immédiatement, mais fini par saisir mon poignet.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soi une bonne idée April. Pas maintenant en tout cas. » me souffla t-il gentiment.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de la tête, il avait surement raison. Mais je ne me laissais pas repousser totalement, en fait, je ne lui laissait aucune chance de se débarrasser de moi pour l'instant. Le connaissant un peu, il n'allait pas refuser un câlin. En bref je me recollais à lui, et sa réaction fut celle attendue, il me rendit mon étreinte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un garde entra dans la pièce sans frapper que le silence qui régnait pris fin. D'ailleurs, contrairement à moi, Loki fut amusé de voir à quel point le garde venait de perdre ses moyens en remarquant l'effroyable erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Mais après tout, nous sommes à Everworld, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'étonner de le voir continuer en murmurant de pauvres excuses et nous avouer la raison de sa venue.

« La grande Déesse Amateratsu est prête à vous recevoir ».


End file.
